


И смех, и слёзы

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета: Kyokka SuigetsuРазмер: мини, 3841 словоПейринг/Персонажи: Александр Лайтвуд/фем!Магнус Бейн, Катарина ЛоссКатегория: гет/слэшЖанр: романтика, юморРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: Произносить мужское имя, глядя на женщину с третьим размером груди и заметно округлившимися бёдрами, было более чем странно.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF ALEC LIGHTWOOD HET 2018





	И смех, и слёзы

Нехорошее предчувствие мучило Алека с самого утра.

Вернее, сегодня оно достигло своего апогея, а вообще беспокоило его уже целый месяц. С того самого дня, как Алек, придя домой после неимоверно тяжелой недели сплошных миссий, обнаружил вместо Магнуса смуглую девицу, похожую немного на арабскую принцессу из мультика, которая выглядела, как Магнус, одета была, как Магнус, и до кучи сразу же заявила:

— Александр, это я! Поверь мне! Поверь, иначе я приду в командный центр Института и в подробностях расскажу про все восемь раз за ночь, пока мы отдыхали на Бали!

От чего именно Алек тогда пришёл в больший шок: смены пола Магнуса или его угрозы рассказать всем про Бали, он до сих пор так и не понял, зато сейчас волновался по вполне конкретной причине — Магнус оставался женщиной уже на две недели дольше положенного.

Этим утром, не очень рано, около десяти, она лишь с третьей попытки выползла из-под одеяла на запах кофе, да и то с громким страдальческим стоном. Алек всерьёз подозревал, что вынужденное пребывание в женском теле не могло не отразиться на здоровье. Гормоны, другие, кхм, органы — это же не шутка. Однако она на все вопросы или отмахивалась, или с улыбкой отвечала, что всё в порядке, или, восторженно сверкая глазами, говорила, что это прекрасная возможность изучить все эффекты превращения такого рода и другой не будет, «потому что ты, Александр, разумеется, не согласишься повторить эксперимент». Как было на самом деле, поди разбери. Никаких серьёзных изменений в еде, одежде и иных привычках Алек не заметил, но всё равно, украдкой и в открытую, продолжал наблюдать, и, если честно, шуточки, что пора завести дневник естествоиспытателя, его порядком достали.

— Магнус, может, обратимся уже к Катарине?

Произносить мужское имя, глядя на женщину с третьим размером груди и заметно округлившимися бёдрами, было более чем странно, но Магнус был именно Магнусом, а не Маги или Магс, как, захлёбываясь от смеха предложил Джейс (до того, как услышал, что даже с женской точки зрения Алек по-прежнему самый привлекательный мужчина в комнате). Алек любил его всяким, даже таким, хоть это и рождало определённые неудобства в плане секса, однако это, во-первых, было не навсегда, а, во-вторых, один раз все эти неловкости им удалось преодолеть, и в-третьих… Ангел, ну кто дал Магнусу такую необъятную гордость, которая не позволила просто проигнорировать подначки давнего соперника и не влезть в непонятный эксперимент по «превращению со сменой пола»! Залётного мага давно и след простыл (Алек ему в этом несколько помог, узнав, кому обязан «благодатью» нежданного воздержания), зато остались последствия и Магнус, категорически отказывавшийся принимать чью-либо помощь в их расхлёбывании. Он твёрдо был уверен, что Верховный маг Бруклина в состоянии разобраться с эффектом собственной магии, но проблема заключалась в том, что для изначального превращения потребовались и зелье, и заклинание, и какие-то очень редкие и дорогие ингредиенты, и даже такой профан в магических делах, как Алек, понимал, что снять это будет не так-то просто. Он как в воду глядел: спустя пару дней бесплодных попыток Магнус, с таким видом словно готовился съесть не меньше нескольких фунтов лимонов, сказал, что придётся ждать.

В момент того разговора Алеку страшно захотелось догнать виновного мага и наподдать ему ещё разок. Не только из-за того, что на две недели (а именно столько, по расчетам, должны были продержаться чары) Магнус оставался женщиной — Алек бы любого его не оставил, — нет, когда он вновь услышал от незнакомого человека просьбу поверить, что это его Магнус, сразу вспомнились Азазель и Валентин. Чёрт возьми, Алек же испугался, что история повторяется!

Встрёпанная после сна она, раскачиваясь на постели как сомнамбула, внезапно выбросила вперёд руку и цапнула кофе.

— Ты — жестокий человек, Александр, — пожаловалась и одёрнула вниз задравшуюся маечку. Одежда была ещё одной причиной не любить произошедшую перемену: Магнус теперь спала в тоненькой майке и полупрозрачных трусиках (как она рассказывала, Изабель очень неприлично хихикала, помогая выбирать) вместо обычных плавок. — Нельзя будить девушку раньше полудня.

— Не увиливай от ответа, пожалуйста. Сегодня у меня выходной, но после обеда могут вызвать обратно, так что, пока я свободен, то бы хотел, чтобы мы сходили к Катарине и узнали, что с тобой. Вместе.

Как и ожидалось, она нехорошо прищурилась.

— Уж не сомневаешься ли ты в моих способностях как мага, Александр?

— Нет.

— Или думаешь, что я дни считать не умею?

— Нет же! — повысив голос, Алек со вздохом остановился. Всё-таки, как бы он ни отнекивался, на характере Магнуса превращение сказалось: появилась поразительная способность раздувать скандал из-за пустяка, подобно Иззи и Клэри. — Ты сам сказал, что чарам надо две недели, чтобы развеяться, а вчера закончилась четвёртая. Я беспокоюсь.

— Не останусь ли я женщиной навсегда? — неожиданно кротко посмотрев на него, она кокетливо дёрнула плечом, и кокон одеяла слегка сполз, обнажив нежную смуглую кожу.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Алек шумно вздохнул, с трудом удержав на языке первый пришедший на ум ответ. Конечно, он боялся! Ради Ангела, Магнус родился мужчиной, почти четыреста лет был мужчиной, и тут — сменить пол? Помимо того, что все знавшие его (особенно Джейс и Рафаэль) проехались на эту тему шуточками как многотонным катком, Алек… боялся, что попросту не сможет дать ему всю ту плотскую любовь, без которой в отношениях было никуда. Это Магнус из них двоих был бисексуалом и в мириаде многочисленных бывших имел и мужчин, и женщин; Алека же представительницы прекрасного пола не привлекали никоим образом, и даже с Магнусом, когда он превратился, получилось далеко не сразу и весьма-весьма неловко. Пышная мягкая грудь совсем не походила на литые напряжённые мускулы с тёмными комочками сосков, которые Алек любил слегка прихватывать губами. Ягодицы… ягодицы стали больше, и оттого пошлый звук шлепков бёдер о них получался ещё громче, кружа голову, да, но Алеку нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие, лаская твёрдый, крепко стоящий член, а не вылизывая трепетно-нежные (настолько нежные, что в первую, самую стыдную и неловкую попытку заняться любовью он даже боялся дотронуться до них) губки.

Поначалу думая аккуратно замять тему, Алек всё-таки решил сказать правду:

— Да, боюсь. Я полюбил тебя таким, какой ты есть, и не хотел бы, чтобы ты менялся, даже ради меня, и… Ради Ангела, Магнус! Если ты боишься медицинских шуточек Катарины, так и скажи, нечего придумывать всякие отговорки!

Золотые глаза Магнуса вспыхнули гневным огнём, ресницы, ставшие ещё гуще и пушистее после превращения, дрогнули, и Алек пропустил тот момент, когда настолько разозлил Магнуса:

— Магнус Бейн никого не боится! Тем более, медицинских шуток Катарины: за столько лет знакомства я знаю их наперечёт, сам же половину и придумывал.

Вздохнув, Алек закрыл лицо рукой. Он правда не хотел ссориться, но иногда перебороть упрямство Магнуса можно было только собственным упорством, граничившим с грубостью. Например, перекинуть через плечо, явиться в клинику и сдать Катарине прямо в руки. Прежний Магнус подулся бы на него за такое, но простил, а чего ждать от этой… юной леди, Алек не знал и не горел желанием проверять, ещё, не дай Ангел, на него затаят обиду. Это был какой-то замкнутый круг: Алек нащупал слабое место Магнуса, не желавшего признавать перед старой боевой подругой, что в чём-то облажался, но и надавить слишком сильно не мог, — иначе последовал бы провокационный вопрос: «В таком виде я тебе не нравлюсь? А кто обещал любить меня вечно и всяким?».

Может, он и зря, конечно, нагонял панику, и чары Магнуса просто дали немного более продолжительный эффект, чем они оба рассчитывали, но Алек был из тех людей, кто хотел бы знать наверняка. Магнус же оказался совсем другого сорта.

— Надеюсь, ты всё-таки оставишь эту глупую мысль провести полдня в очереди в клинике, — выждав паузу, мягко сказала Магнус. — Ну же, Александр, есть куда больше способов приятно провести твой выходной.

За четыре недели она виртуозно научилась пользоваться теми преимуществами, которые давало женское тело: засматривала снизу вверх, часто-часто взмахивая ресницами, вздыхала чаще и громче обычного (с грудью третьего размера это смотрелось весьма эффектно), прикусывала ставшие пухлыми губы… Особенно действенно получалось оскорблённо отворачиваться: Алек толком-то и поспорить с ней не мог: стоило Магнусу повернуться спиной — залипал на круглые и более выделявшиеся ягодицы, представляя, как вжимается в них. Однако при всём этом великолепии Магнус теперь был женщиной.

Женщиной, которая, убрав недопитый кофе, с обворожительной улыбкой соблазнительницы растянулась на постели, позволив одеялу скользнуть на пол. Тёмно-синие шортики слегка сползли, обнажив выступающую косточку и гладкое, будто выточенное из идеально отполированного дерева бедро. Алек задержал дыхание.

Магнус хотел его всегда. Его сексуальное желание превращение ничуть не погасило, напротив, оказавшись в женском теле, он поразительно быстро заявил, что хотел бы попробовать всё.

Не особо уверенный, что это хорошая затея, Алек поначалу отпирался, потом честно попытался доставить удовольствие. Вышло смазанно, стыдно и очень глупо, хотя Магнус кончила, извиваясь на простынях, когда Алек ласкал её языком. Тогда он так и не смог решиться войти в неё, пусть она и смотрела призывно из-под полуопущенных ресниц и сладко облизывала губы.

По-настоящему переспали они через две недели после превращения, да и то на адреналине: Магнус настояла сопровождать его во время рискованной поимки одного демона и вела себя в бою и после настолько привычно по-мужски, что Алек, не утерпев, зажал её в собственном кабинете в Институте. Её грудь ритмично вздрагивала, ровная, с вызывающе торчащими сосками, от каждого его движения; новый толчок Магнус встречала, прогибаясь в спине, жарко ахая, притягивая Алека к себе ближе, и скользить внутри неё было приятней и легче, но не так узко, не так, совсем не так. И щетина на щеках не царапалась (её просто не было), и член не тёрся привычно Алеку о живот: в первый момент, не сообразив, как можно помочь ей кончить, не прекращая яростно вбиваться, Алек, кажется, умудрился покраснеть до ушей. Однако стоило надавить пальцем на маленький бугорок клитора, чуть потереть, и Магнус захлебнулась собственным стоном, вскрикнула и стиснула его бёдрами, что было сил, внутри неё почти моментально стало очень влажно и туго, и Алек застонал в ответ, изливаясь.

Удовольствие и вправду было ни на что не похоже, как она и обещала, вот только всё равно было не то.

— Не отвлекай меня, я всё равно не отступлю.

— Перестань строить из себя недотрогу, Александр, — долгое урчащее «р» в конце. — Мне ещё никто не изменял со мной.

— Послушай, мы ведь уже говорили на эту тему. В конце концов, заниматься сексом может быть просто-напросто опасно для твоего организма, неизвестно же, как он отреагирует.

Состроив недовольную гримаску, та всё-таки снова села и трагически вздохнув, поправила одежду.

— Ты абсолютно не умеешь использовать свою выгоду, и когда я только тебя научу? Между прочим, даже твои родители благосклонно восприняли мои изменения. Заметно успокоились, когда я стал женщиной.

Тут спорить действительно было не с чем. Мариз и Роберт не приняли Магнуса, а смирились с ним, так и не открыв, что больше задевало их: его пол или то, что он был нижнемирцем. Однако как только родители узнали — от Джейса, который не преминул растрепать о чудесном преображении Магнуса половине Института, — их отношение к нему кардинально изменилось. Они слишком быстро начали за глаза говорить о Магнусе в женском роде, и это очень неприятно поразило Алека.

— Это только в первое время, а потом они будут выносить мне мозг, что раз ты стал женщиной, но я по-прежнему встречаюсь с тобой, то не попробовать ли мне с какой-нибудь другой, настоящей девушкой…

Алек говорил без какой-либо задней мысли: просто предположил наиболее вероятное развитие событий, но Магнус, нахмурившись, поджала губы и заметно напряглась. Похоже, появление на горизонте соперницы ей, то есть, ему вообще не приходило в голову.

— Хорошо, тут ты меня сделал, — сказала она, сердито сдув с глаз отросшую чёлку. — Пойдём к Катарине. Я, конечно, мог бы наслать самые неуловимые чары на всякого, кто бы попытался подобраться к тебе слишком близко, но знаю же, что тебе это не понравится.

— Пожалуйста, только не обижайся, что я заставляю сворачивать этот эксперимент. Я и вправду беспокоюсь за тебя и нас.

***

Предположив, что ждать очереди на приём в клинике придётся долго, Магнус серьёзно ошиблась. Только завидев её в стильном брючном костюмчике (пиджак еле-еле сошёлся на груди) и на каблуках, Катарина, явно сжульничав с электронной очередью, буквально запихнула их к себе в кабинет, не прошло и пяти минут, как они переступили порог лечебного учреждения. Алек сильно подозревал, что радость Магнуса от встречи была призвана скорее доказать, что собственное положение её нисколько не уязвляло, чем на самом деле была радостью. Сам он отсчитывал минуты до момента, когда наконец-то найдется решение, что им делать дальше, как вернуть Магнуса в нормальное состояние. То есть, не нормальное, а привычное — Алек всего один раз так обмолвиться, а Магнус опалила его внимательным взглядом, ничего не сказав.

Многие мужчины из очереди, мимо которых они проходили, пялились на Магнуса слишком откровенно, и Алек из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не продемонстрировать ненавязчиво оружие и кому конкретно эта девушка принадлежала. Да, она, то есть он, в любом образе оставался привлекательным, но всё-таки…

— Знаешь, Магнус, ты всё-таки сволочь! — с чувством поприветствовала их Катарина, стоило только двери кабинета закрыться. — О твоём новом облике судачит весь нижний мир, но мне ты решил показаться, только когда понял, что что-то пошло не так.

— Помилуй, Кэт, как можно! — воскликнула та в притворном гневе, но эмоции обоих были настолько шиты белыми нитками, что Алек — он занял позицию за креслом Магнуса, положив ей руки на плечи в знак поддержки (мало ли), — закатила глаза. — Я просто не собирался отвлекать тебя из-за пустяков.

— Ты стал женщиной — это пустяк?

— А кто мне жаловался, что в больнице такой завал, что из-за переработок на сон времени не остаётся?

— Уж для тебя, Мэгги, я всегда находила время, — ядовито припечатала Катарина, разведя руками, — но после таких заявлений даже не знаю, смогу ли я провести качественный осмотр за один приём. А где твоя медицинская страховка? Она покроет все расходы? У нас услуги не из дешёвых.

— Перестаньте вы двое! — когда Алек вмешался, они неожиданно посмотрели на него с почти одинаковой обидой, как дети, которые прекрасно играли вместе и вдруг их развели по разным углам. — Катарина, Магнус должен был стать прежним ещё две недели назад, но его чары по-прежнему действуют.

— Александр беспокоится, что я, пожалуй, превзошёл сам себя, когда накладывал заклятье, а я уже немножко устал смущать его своим нетрадиционным видом.

— Нетрадиционный вид — это панда в тигриных полосках. Ты же, как всегда, в своём репертуаре,— беззлобно вроде бы фыркнула она, но Алек напрягся, ожидая, что сейчас последует жирный такой намёк на него, и не ошибся. — А у твоего сумеречного охотника просто не встаёт на тебя, как на женщину.

— Ну, с этим утверждением я бы поспорил, — закинув ногу на ногу, Магнус прищурилась с опасной и сладкой улыбкой, не дав Алеку и слова сказать в свою защиту. Да он бы и не смог бы от смущения. — Как минимум один раз встал, и, пожалуйста, Катарина, ещё раз сунешь нос в нашу постель, я, как модно сейчас говорить, отвечу симметрично.

Алек издал свистящий вздох. Ангел, как Магнусу удавалось так поразительно спокойно говорить о настолько интимных вещах?

— Пожалуйста, только не обижайся, — севшим голосом попросил он, понимая, что для признания, наверное, момент не самый удачный, но просто молчать уже сил не было.

Магнус в кресле обернулась к нему и улыбнулась по-особенному тепло.

— С чего я должен обижаться? Что ты обещал любить меня всегда, а тут вышла осечка? Дорогой мой, вряд ли ты мог предположить нечто подобное. Иногда даже сам Магнус Бейн не знает, в какую крайность его бросит в следующий раз. Тебе следовало сразу сказать, что я слишком увлёкся этим дурацким экспериментом, а не выдумывать, будто ты стал неполноценным или не любишь меня по-настоящему.

— Прекрасно, — Катарина напомнила о себе презрительным фырканьем. — Вы пришли сюда, чтобы я засвидетельствовала вашу любовь даже в таких обстоятельствах? Или я должна кого-то лечить?

Поворчав ещё немного на некоторых Верховных магов («которые в свои четыреста, как мальчишка, ведутся на любое слабо») и на беззубых ангельских отпрысков («у которых не хватает мозгов остановить Верховных магов от очередного безумства»), она всё же принялась за работу. Алек завороженно следил за тем, как искорки её магии, фиолетово-синей, немного смахивающей на колдовство Магнуса, парили вокруг того, совсем не касаясь, будто сканируя. Словно окутанная шлейфом необычного цвета звёзд та сидела покорно и уверенно, зато Алек от волнения почти не дышал — до тех пор, пока Катарина не прикрикнула на него, велев не изображать из себя глубоководного ныряльщика.

— У меня на приём записан один пациент, а не двое, — отрезала она, а Магнус, улыбнувшись, накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Всё в порядке, Александр.

В порядке? Алек не был в этом уверен. Что бы ни обнаружила Катарина, это ей не понравилось. Задумчиво потирая подбородок, она смерила подозрительным взглядом Магнуса с головы до ног и, пробормотав себе какую-то тарабарщину под нос, несколькими взмахами рук опутала его уже другими чарами, похожими на посеребрённую рыбацкую сеть. Спрашивать, что это означало, Алек побоялся. В горле пересохло, глаза — кажется, он забывал моргать — болели, и каждый шорох и шум в коридоре словно подкручивали колки на его нервах, которые превратились в туго натянутые струны. Уверенность Магнуса, что всё будет хорошо, в конечном итоге передалась и ему, но когда уже и Катарина, с её-то познаниями, зашла в тупик, самое время настало волноваться. Алек всё спрашивал себя: а что, если она скажет, что действие заклинания необратимо?

— Хм. Насколько я понимаю, ты должен был превратиться обратно уже довольно давно.

— Спасибо, мне это известно, но, как видишь, я всё ещё в таком состоянии.

— Интересно, — продолжила бормотать та, совсем не заметив ответа. В Катарине проснулся исследовательский азарт, потому что, засучив рукава своей медицинской формы, она принялась уже ощупывать Магнуса, цепко проходясь по всем выступающим частям тела. — Очень интересно. Похоже, есть какая-то причина, по которой твой организм решил, что ему нужно ещё побыть женщиной.

— А какие варианты? — осторожно спросил Алек, медленно покрываясь холодным потом.

— Ну, так сразу я не скажу. Надо сделать анализы, рентген, МРТ, может быть, в барокамере с недельку посидеть. Не поможет, тогда оперировать начнём: грудь там удалим, член обратно пришьём, — заметив, как вытянулись их лица, Катарина рассмеялась. — Не переживай, охотник, не у тебя отрежу, чтобы пришивать.

— Ох уж этот беспощадный медицинский юмор, — Магнус шипела словно рассерженная кошка. — Вообще-то я ждал, что по старой дружбе ты дашь какой-нибудь дельный совет, а не запугивать нас начнёшь. И не надо на меня так смотреть, Кэт, я же твой пациент, как-никак!

Та и вправду выглядела как-то странно: будто уже придумала какую-то версию, но пока не хотела в неё верить. Однако велела она Магнусу перейти в смотровую твёрдым и не терпящим возражений тоном и железной же рукой остановила Алека, вознамерившегося зайти следом. Дверь закрылась (и даже на ключ) прямо перед его носом, Алек остался нетерпеливо топтаться у стола, сгорая от волнения, уже близкого к страху. Катарина, конечно, про все те жуткие процедуры пошутила, но кто знает, через что Магнусу придётся пройти, если не получится обратно сделать его мужчиной?..

— Т-ты куда руки свои суёшь?! — внезапно раздался высокий крик Магнуса из смотровой, и Алек на несколько секунд сначала замер, а затем едва не выбил дверь ногой: остановили его только плотный магический барьер и яростно-жалобный, близкий к кошачьему, мяв, который, казалось, не мог издать человек.

Если будь у него магические силы, Алек бы камня на камне тут не оставил, а так он только загнанным зверем метался по кабинету, заклиная Ангелом обоих магов. Когда наконец замок щёлкнул, первой вышла Катарина, настолько серьёзная и отрешённая, что Алек даже дар речи потерял от волнения. Содрав с себя перчатки и на ходу швырнув их в урну, она прошла прямиком к белому шкафчику в углу кабинета и, совершенно неожиданно, вытащила оттуда початую бутылку коньяка и два стакана, щедро плеснула туда алкоголь, почти по самую кромку. Показавшаяся из смотровой Магнус, которую Алек немедленно привлёк в спасительные объятия, была не просто красной, а пунцовой и как-то жутковато, не к месту, посмеивалась. Оживилась она только, когда Катарина, проигнорировав её, всучила коньяк обалдевшему от такого обращения Алеку:

— А мне за перенесённые по твоей милости мучения?

— Обойдёшься! Это — будущему папочке, а ты теперь в завязке, — она осмотрела окончательно растерявшуюся Магнус и, одним махом опрокинув в себя напиток, ехидно добавила: — Месяцев эдак девять.

В этот момент Алек почувствовал, что пол начал уплывать у него из-под ног.

— В ка… в каком смысле?

— В самом прямом. Надо ещё, конечно, кровь на анализы сдать, но, я думаю, диагноз подтвердится. Магнус у нас беременный. Поправочка — беременная.

Кажется, Магнус ошалело выругалась так, что Катарина даже поперхнулась от неожиданности, но Алек ничего не слышал. Магнус… у них будет ребёнок? Но маги ведь были стерильны, а Магнус хоть и превратился в женщину, но своих магических сил не терял.

— Вынуждена признать, Алек: я не верила Магнусу, когда он говорил, что ты хороший сумеречный охотник. Не знаю уж, как хороший, но меткий — точно. С одного раза-то…

— Но как? — едва слышно спросил Алек. — Как такое в принципе возможно? Вы же не можете иметь детей.

— А вот это мне самой интересно. Магнус?

Та, всё ещё явно пребывавшая в шоке, не сразу услышала вопрос и вдруг кинула на Алека отчаянный взгляд.

— Александр, это не… я понятия не имею… Джейс, — внезапно выдохнула она и, закрыв лицо руками, громко застонала. — Я сделал зелье фертильности для одной бесплодной пары с месяц назад, они так его и не забрали, а потом я обнаружил пузырёк пустым… как раз после того, как Джейс захотел проехаться по моему новому облику и пришлось поставить его на место. Но я думал, он просто вылил зелье, чтобы мне досадить, а он… — и Магнус нервно, почти истерически рассмеялась, и Алек прижал её к себе ещё крепче.

Что она к Джейсу испытывала, Алек не знал, да и в своём отношении к этому поступку не мог определиться. Просто в голове ещё не укладывалось, что у них может быть ребёнок, нет, что он будет и очень скоро — девять месяцев пролетят как один. Алек хотел семью с Магнусом, но над вопросом детей никогда не задумывался, и вот его поставили перед фактом.

Неожиданно в душе разлилось приятное, сладкое, щекочущее тепло. У него будет ребёнок. У них с Магнусом родится сын или дочь, их общий малыш, в котором потечёт кровь обоих. За какие же подвиги Ангел их так благословил?

— И смех, и слёзы, — резюмировала Катарина, выпив ещё. — Весело у вас, нефилимов, я смотрю.

— Кэт, — голос Магнуса был тих и полон нескрываемого ужаса. Наклонившись к её уху, Алек нашёптывал ей какие-то успокаивающие глупости, судорожно стискивая в объятиях, но это не помогало. — Кэт, что же нам делать?

— Сядь сначала, — посоветовала та, но Магнус отрицательно помотала головой, прижимаясь к Алеку ещё теснее. — Вопрос-то хороший, учитывая, что маги в принципе не могут иметь потомства, а существо с демонической кровью не может выносить ребёнка от нефилима и наоборот.

Услышав это, Алек в одночасье покрылся потом. Она же не имела в виду… выкидыш? Нет, ни за что! О будущем ребёнке Алек знал всего лишь несколько минут, но уже успел полюбить их с Магнусом дитя.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — услышал он свой собственный голос. Вывернувшись в его объятиях, Магнус посмотрела на него с такой отчаянной надеждой, что Алек не мог сказать что-то ещё, кроме: — Должен быть выход, и мы его обязательно найдём. Это же наш ребёнок, — чуть вытянув шею, он поцеловал Магнуса в лоб. — Надо дать ему шанс появиться на свет вопреки всему.

Та сдавленно вздохнула, улыбнулась уже немного спокойней, но в её глазах по-прежнему оставалась какая-то растерянная безысходность.

— Я думал, это невозможно, и… я знаю так много всего обо всём, но не как помочь этому ребёнку родиться! — она сглотнула. — Эта полная неизвестность и бессилие пугают меня. Но ты прав — должен быть выход. Нужно попытаться.

Алек накрыл её губы своими, поцеловал, горячо обнимая, укрывая собой, как будто одно это могло избавить их от многих проблем. Бед и препятствий, он чувствовал, будет ещё немало, о многих они пока даже и не подозревали, но было за что бороться. Маленькое существо, которое иначе как чудом нельзя назвать, продолжение их с Магнусом, самое невероятное, о чём Алек мог только мечтать. За этого ребёнка, за Магнуса Алек готов был свернуть горы, как бы трудно ни пришлось.

— Я так и думала, лёгких путей мы не ищем. Ладно, садитесь наконец, — Катарина взмахом руки закрыла входную дверь кабинета на замок, — будем соображать, как нам быть.


End file.
